User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokemon,Ben10,Heroes Unite Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Team and Red Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:26, September 17, 2011 Thanks for the team Blue! Thanks Larry! I made some changes if you want to see it and remember when you said that Mark Hamill would make a great main villain, I made him, Tim Curry, Robin Atkin Downes as the first three, I was thinking you should create the Kronos Knights the 4th Team against Pokesqaud Yellow. their names are Emperor Kronos Akbar, Empress Kronos Serena, King Kronos Crank, Lord Jorgon Jones of Kronos, Commander Kronos Crawl, Hunter Kronos Jack, Scout Kronos Clay, General Kronos Gasket, and Mystic Kronos Skeksis! so could make a cast for both Yellow Team and Kronos Knights? Tragould 14:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Tragould The Elite Guard Here it is the Elite Guard the first team to be made before Red, Blue, Green and yellow, Jeff Bridges as Raider Prime, Ash's Father Jennifer Hale as Care-Woman, Ash's Mother as as as as as Corey Burton as Memlok Troy Baker as Sunstreak for the heroes and I'll let you do the rest Graham McTavish as The Grathith the Elite Guard head of Percepticons Clancy Brown as Lord Vladis Daniel Riordan as Dr. Kreminger as as as James Remar as Cyberdon Charlie Adler as Dr. Yocara Hynden Walch as Lady Shade I'll let you do the rest for these villains so what do you think? made some changes! Tragould 21:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Tragould 23:49, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Tragould The Elite Guard I'll let you create the Elite Guard team! use the same characters I wrote ya, and you can add some of your own! Pokesqaud Gold and Percepticon Gold. I have a challenge for ya, Pokesquad and Percepticon Gold, I'll let you make the team and I'll make Silver!, oh and I'll let you write the characters information on the Gold version groups! Tragould 00:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Pokesqaud: Crystal Hey Larry, I thought up Pokesquad and Percepticon Crystal! heres the cast for the Good Kari Wahlgren Colleen O'Shugenessy Juliet Landau Phil LaMarr Bumper Robinson Dee Bradley Baker Tom Kenny James Remar Will Wheaton for the Bad Paxton Whitehead Ron Perlman Grey Delisle Brian Dobson Troy Baker Marc Worden Vennesa Marshall Kevin Michael Richardson Fred Tatasciore. so what do you think! Percepticon Emerald here's an idea Percepticon Emerald. I already did Pokesquad Emerald so I thought up that you should do Percepticon Emerald cast! oh and I thought up a group similar to the Kronos Knights only it's the ZINC, I'll let you make the cast of them the members are, Black Ton (Leader), Ice Viper (Second), Chameleon Monster (Scientist), El Viper (Bounty Hunter), Cron (Mystic), Z.A.L (Enforcer), Zuniceratops (Hacker), Celion (Decoder), and Raptorn II (Warrior) so what do ya think? Tragould 15:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Percepticon Pearl and Pokesquad Platinum! Hey Larry I think you should do Percepticon Pearl and Pokesquad Platinum since you already did Pokesquad Pearl, and Percepticon Platinum, oh and just to tell ya, don't let that jerk Blaziken get to ya!, I found out that he is just a sadistic bully who has no taste and would rather Gwen be ugly with a voice of a stuffy nose! Tragould 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Black and White Well it gonged on me!, Pokesquad Black and White, I'll do Black Pokesqaud and Percepticon and you'll do White Pokesquad and Percepticon! oh and if you found out what will be the third game of Pokemon Black and White let me know! I apologize! Well I give up, I admit it!, I was wrong, well the ones who ruin the Ben 10 show won, and I'll never get to see, the Future Gwen ever again, and I'm sorry for messing with that episode and I admit it again, I was wrong, well you think you can forgive me? p.s. it was Grimphantom of Deviantart, and Axle Rosered who were the ones complaining about the show! Tragould 14:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Scarlet, Cerulean, Orange To Larry I made Pokesquad Scarlet, Cerulean, and Orange, I want you to create the cast for Scarlet and Orange, and let me know if you need any editing done! Here is the Sky Team! Hey Larry I thought up Pokesqaud Sky, you wouldn't mind making a cast for the teams if you don't mind and thank you! Tragould 17:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Supervillain groups of Pokesquad well Either than Percepticons and the rogues, could you make up your own supervillain Team the Pokesqaud deals with? Tragould 18:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Tragould RPM and a New Ben 10 idea! Hey Larry, I thought up RPM and could you make the cast, oh and for Ben 10, I just thought up, an fanfic of Ben 10: Uprising and what whould you think would happen? Tragould 20:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Remember when they said Vilgax will come to his end in 2204, he could be the main antagonist of the first season, he had gone through fighting Ben, his son, Ken in 2035, his grandson, Kenny's son in 2067, his grandson in 2099 and 2204, what do ya think? Larry1996 21:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) but ofcourse anything could happen right? Tragould 21:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Team Moon, Team Eclipse, Night Storm, and Terror Storm! Hey Larry, here's for the lost one's page you don't mind making the casts for Team Moon, Team Eclipse, Night Storm, and Terror Storm, oh and if you need any idea's for Ben 10 let me know! Tragould 16:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Tragould head of Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite! Pokesqaud season 4 I just created season 4, and I would like you to make the season 4 cast for both of them! Pokemon and the Gargoyles I just thought up a Gargoyles, think of Ash and the gang battling the Pack!! so what do you think? Tragould 00:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Did you ask SirHumanite? did you ask him he would do a remake on Yellow or Green groups (Pokesqaud and Perscepticons), and would you do some editing on Jurassic Justice? Tragould 13:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Tragould Pokesqaud on Idea wiki! Hey Larry can you put your Blue team on the Idea wiki on the same page I put my Red group on, oh and can you also make some edits on Jurassic Justice! Tragould 14:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Tragould P.S, can you make a story on Disney Fanon? Tragould 14:59, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Tragould